


Interior

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Romance, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft, gentle, loving, Heavy and Medic take some time to enjoy each other by moonlight, with a bit of mechanical assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interior

"Oh gott, mein Heavy," Medic moaned, her hand finding its way to the back of her lover's head. Brown hair, tied loosely back and out of her face, threaded between the doctor's fingers, soft to the touch. Buried between her thighs, Heavy's face was scarcely more than a pair of smiling eyes, shimmering in the low light of their bedroom, peeking up above Medic's pubic mound.

Kneeling at the edge of their bed, Heavy held the smaller woman's hips tightly. Medic lay on her back, perched near the end of the mattress, her feet resting on the giant's shoulders. Between Heavy's legs, a vibrator sat braced against the floor, buzzing away inside of her. A small knob jutted out from the front of the plastic shaft, rubbing and shaking pleasantly against her clit. Rolling her hips, she relished the feel of the toy sliding in and out of her, filling her comfortably, vibrating away and thrumming heat and electricity through her loins.

The Russian's tongue was hot and wet, drawing circles along the doctor's clit, prodding beneath its hood to tickle at the sensitive pink nub within. Medic went tense, her fingers gathering into a fist in her lover's hair, her feet tipping up onto her toes. Her moan wobbled, quivering into the cool night air in their darkened quarters. Blossoming forth from her rapidly, soft, urgent sighs fluttered towards the ceiling where they spread out and chased the corners, filling the small space with the sounds of her bliss.

Running down to trace her inner labia, Heavy let her tongue slide into the doctor, lips pressing to lips as she probed inward, tasting her intimately. She was bitter and salty, a musky flavour that Heavy found delectable. The staccato whimpers Medic loosed only served to urge her onward, and sliding her tongue out, she replaced it with a thick finger, then another. Thrusting them in deep, the larger woman smirked at the loud, ignoble _squish_ that overrode her beloved's rising cries. She curled her fingers, dragging them across a smooth patch inside of the doctor, making her arch off of the bed, her free hand clutching the sheets.

Heavy ducked back down, lavishing Medic's clit with flat-tongued laps, wet and warm and encompassing the whole organ, hood and nub all. Her fingers slid in and out of the smaller woman, filling her and dragging forth ragged moans. The soft light of the moon and stars filtered in through the blinds and watching the doctor wrapped in a silver, slatted halo, Heavy saw Medic's slim, dextrous fingers begin to pinch and tug at her nipple. More of this and the German wouldn't last.

Medic licked her lips, her mouth dry from voicing her pleasure, writhing under Heavy's assault. She pet at her lover's hair, still ever-amazed that the large woman was kneeling there, face between her thighs, lapping so lovingly at her. It was a joy, a fantasy she'd never thought she'd ever realize, let alone find it a very happily routine reality. She rocked back and forth with the force of the larger woman's fingers thrusting into her, shoving her forward and pulling her back, touching her deep inside.

Rolling her hips, Heavy rode the vibrator inside her as slowly as she could, finding herself picking up the pace in spite of herself. She didn't want to come yet, not before Medic, but the vibrations rippled through her with mechanical insistence and she could feel the pressure building in her loins as her body begin to grow hot and tense.

Without warning, Medic cried out, her body going stock stiff, both hands grabbing hold of Heavy's head to hold it steady, her thighs clamping down on the larger woman's ears. She loosed her voice, crying out her climax as it rode through her, her insides clamping down and fluttering around her lover's fingers, shivering as she continued to assault her with that wonderful tongue.

“Heavy! Heavy! Gott, Heavy stop! I can't-- AHH STOP!” she howled, overstimulated and trying to wriggle away as her orgasm slowed to a halt. Heavy's hands on her hips denied her such relief, however, but the giant took pity and moved lower, sliding her fingers out to lap at the folds of her labia, savoring the thick liquid that had collected there with her arousal.

Her task complete, Heavy leaned into the knob on the front of her vibrator, the full brunt of the stimulation buzzing away against her clit, pulling her closer to the edge. One last snap of her hips, driving the toy into herself, and she crumpled forward, gripping Medic's hips tightly, her cheek falling to the smaller woman's thigh as she shuddered and groaned, her release far less noisy than her lover's.

When the last of her shudders fell still, Heavy quickly reached a hand down to turn off the toy, growing uncomfortable with the continued stimulation. It ached to do so, but she pulled herself from her knees, her thighs burning from holding the position for so long, and climbed up onto the bed, dropping the toy to the floor. She'd clean it later. Now, she just wanted her doctor.

Crawling up the bed, she wrapped her arms around Medic's limp body, panting and floppy in her satiety. She buried her face in the smaller woman's bosom as they turned to face each other, pressing her nose between her breasts and smiling at the immaculate softness to be found there. Medic often complimented how soft she found her lover, but Heavy knew there was plenty to find on the German as well, just concentrated in fewer places. Medic wrapped her arms loosely around Heavy's head and shoulders and sighed, planting a kiss on that crown of brown hair. “Mein schatz. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Doktor,” Heavy mumbled, muffled by the warm flesh framing her face. Medic couldn't help but laugh, throwing her leg around her lover's waist.

“How many fingers?”

“Only two.”

“Only. You make it sound like no big deal. Your hands are enormous, Schatz.”

“Want to try to get to three.”

“You are trying to kill me.”

“Did not say whole fist, Doktor. Do not be so dramatic.”

Medic smirked, pulling her dark hair over her shoulder and waving it in Heavy's face to tickle her, which only spurred the giant to begin assaulting her sides. Cackling, desperate laughter gave way to warm moans as the Russian captured her lips in a kiss, letting her taste herself on her lover's tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by Tumblr user weeniehatjrs


End file.
